Predator or Prey
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: "Sometimes the world's greatest predator, is its smartest prey." Never seen nor heard. Always out of sight, just beyond the eye's sight. Humans living outside the walls. The thought was an impossible one, but just because they are never seen does not mean they are not there. It just takes the right forces to nudge them into the open. Rated M for later chapters. Levi/OC, Reiner/OC
1. Hidden in Shadows

_**Summary:**_ "Sometimes the world's greatest predator, is its smartest prey." Never seen nor heard. Always out of sight, just beyond the eye's sight. Humans living outside the walls. The thought was an impossible one, but just because they are never seen does not mean they are not there. It just takes the right forces to nudge them into the open.

Kyandi: Hello everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kyandi-sama!

Ashe: And that is the same introduction you use every time.

Kyandi: So I've notice. Now hush. Everyone this is my OC, Ashetair Nighingale.

Ashe: Call me Ashtair and we'll have an issue.

Kyandi: Be nice. And this is my other OC, based off a loyal reader of mine, xmoonlightxblossomx, Chisana Yorokobi.

Chisana: Um….hello…

Kyandi: Don't be so shy, Chisana.

Ashe: Can we move on?

Kyandi: Sure! Everyone, please enjoy and review!

Ashe & Chisana: Kyandi-sama does not own Attack on Titan.

Chapter 1

Slim. They had all known the chances of survival and success on the mission would be just that. Erwin, himself, had estatmated that one of every three would die. Even so, many of them had held onto the hope of successfully completing the mission with as little human casualties as possible. Not just for the sake of human kind, but for Eren's sake as well. That being said, none of them had foresaw what they would encounter or what that encounter would drive out of hiding.

Many knew something was wrong long before it was confirmed. Of course it was the rookies that figured it out first. With the appearance of the wave after wave of titans, the out edges of the formation was chipped away. Fear travelled through the ranks and when the commander had them push on, so did doubt. Even from his position at the center of the formation, Eren knew something was wrong. The feeling in his gut was too strong to deny. He had learned to trust his gut and that, as he found out later, would have him questioning his squad mates and Levi.

The appearance of the Female Titan sent fear through the ranks anew. Especially to those who encountered her and lived to tell the tale. The redirection of the formation found Levi and his squad following an old road through a towering forest. They had no choice but to follow the old road, hearing the dying screams of their falling comrades. Then came the horrific first glance of the titan that had torn through their formation with the keen intelligence of a commander.

Eren fought with his choices. He could trust his squad members or he could transform and take on the titan. He would, later regret his choice.

It seemed nothing could go their way on this mission, but one good thing did come from the race through the trees.

Levi had never, in his career as a Scout, seen a human outside the inhabited walls, unless they were Scouts as well and a part of a mission. No human was brave enough, or insane enough, to live beyond the safety of the walls. Even with the appearances of the abnormal titans like the Armored Titan, inside the walls was still the safest place to be. So aside from other Scouts, Levi had never seen a human beyond the wall. None of them ever had.

But just because he hadn't seen them, didn't mean he should have assumed there were none.

It would stand to reason that if there was any human life beyond the walls, that they would have grown accustomed to avoiding titans. Their skills in running away would be second nature and among the best. So it was only a given that he wouldn't have ever _**seen**_ any. But once again…that didn't mean that they weren't there.

That being said, what Levi ran into when he and Mikasa had taken on the mission of saving a kidnapped Eren, had not been what he had hoped to find on this mission. Levi had scolded Mikasa upon seeing her reskless pursuit and attack of the Female Titan. At the rate she going, had she continued, throwing her caution to the wind, it would have resulted in the loss of her life. Levi instantly saw the fierce connection she had with Eren and knew it meant one of two things.

Either she was a childhood friend, like a sibling to him, or she was in love with him. Perhaps both. Either way it meant her devotion to Eren was second to none.

Levi had reasons to want the young titan shifter back, himself, and instantly took hold of the situation, ordering Mikasa to shape up and forcing her to fall in line. Even if she did hate his guts for having beat the snot out of Eren during his trail. And he knew she hated him. It was in the red hot glare she shot his way the moment she realized it was him that had scooped her up out of the way of the Female Titan. Levi had, had plently of people hate him in his life and he hightly doubted Mikasa Akerman would be the last.

He had no way of knowing that before the end of the day he would incur the wrath of another. Or that that incurred wrath would lead to pain for him.

Levi and Mikasa, with more reckless abandon on the latter's behalf, attacked the titan but then the titan's eyes caught sight of some dark shadow within shadows that moved. She probably thought it was another Scout moving to help their captain and fellow Scout. With one good arm, she snapped out grabbing the human from the shadows. Levi turned to see which of his men had been caught, and froze in surprise.

Mikasa came to a screeching halt as a scream, more like a squeak, left the young woman the titan pulled from the tree tops. She wiggled and squirmed, trying without success to free herself. She had no overriding fear as most would in her position, though fear wasn't far away.

It was unsual but so was the fact that….she wasn't a Scout.

Levi nor Mikasa had ever seen the girl in their lives, despite the fact that she was only a couple of years older than Mikasa. Had she been a scout, Mikasa would know her. The shock at finding a human beyond the walls that was not apart of the Scout Regiment, was not wasted on the Female Titan either. She was clearly as shocked by the discovery, holding the girl up to look at her. It was probably why she did not see the blade coming. The titan was forced to release the girl when, using a long rapier from her waist, she cut through the thumb and forefinger of the titan.

She managed to catch herself on a tree limb during her tumble to the ground below and, with ease that spoke of practice, pulled herself up single handedly onto the limb. It was then that Levi got a good look at her. She was clearly of the same oriental descent as Mikasa, despite the belief that Mikasa was the last. Her skin though was darker in tone then Mikasa's. Despite her age, which Levi pegged to be nineteen or twenty, the young woman was shorter than Levi, meaning she reached maybe five foot, one. Levi placed her at five foot even.

She had a curvy, lean body that spoke of a life of exercise. She certainly didn't lay around, growing pudgy or fat. Her skin reminded Levi and Mikasa of light brown sand. A golden, warm color that fit this girl perfectly. Her hair, which was currently pinned to the back of her head, could be black or simply a dark brown. It was hard to tell and impossible to tell it's length.

Her face was rounded slightly, heart shaped almost, with a straight nose, a mouth with a fuller bottom lip, and eyes of a beautiful honey brown. Her eyes were slanted up at the corners but had a decidedly doe-eyed look that leant her an innocent, squeak-like-a-mouse air. But when one's eyes found her waist where multiple belts sat, the innocent air was shattered.

She had clad her body in a warm brown colored, sleeveless tunic styled top that fell to her thighs, baggy black pants stuffed into the tops of black calf high boots, and Levi could see the glint of glasses perched among the hair on top of her head. She wore a fingerless glove on each hand that reached up to her elbow and had a thin, metal case strapped to the inside of each wrist. Its end was open but it was hard to see what was inside.

The multiple belts at her waist were leather, and were cinched tight. Two of the belts played home to twin, strange, circular canisters that Levi assumed were probably for holding water. The third belt, onto which she slide her rapier, held a second rapier and an assortment of long knives and, if Levi wasn't mistaken, a well-crafted bow. There was a quiver of matching arrows on her back.

Aside from the rapiers which appeared to be made of the same metal as their blades, none of her weapons were suited for fighting titans. Perhaps that was the point. Maybe to her, titans weren't her biggest threat. A laughable thought to Levi but perhaps not one to the girl.

Levi took in all of this with a single, appraising sweep of his eyes. In the second after that appraisal, the Female Titan's hand crushed the tree the girl had just been standing in. The girl had obviously seen it coming and had been prepared to bolt. She swung herself out of the way and actually landed on the back of the titan's hand. What she didn't next was albeit a bit childish, but was annoying enough to the titan that she seemed to forget, for a moment, about the Scouts. The girl stuck her tongue out at the titan as if to say a big, fat, "Ha!" right in her face.

Levi took the chance that had been presented to him. When the titan swatted at the girl, missing barely by a hair, Levi attacked. The girl had the sense to get the hell out of his way. Of course Mikasa had to act recklessly again when he had told her not to and it almost result in the loss of her life and only ended with the injuring of Levi's left leg.

The Female Titan's maw fell open under the instant cutting, revealing Eren, but before Levi could grab him, the girl swooped in snatching the boy and leaving him on a tree branch out of reach of the titan.

She instantly took off, jumping from tree top to tree top, without the assistance of the 3DM gear. It was like she was part flying squirrel. Levi watched the girl's slow, easy pace as she headed away from them. They weren't going to make it to the Yeager basement, but Levi didn't have to go back completely empty handed.

He passed Eren off to Mikasa, who, without a word, knew Levi's goal. Levi instantly shot after the girl, Mikasa on his heels, carrying Eren on her back.

A human who lived beyond the protection of the walls. Who moved through trees like she was born there. A human who, despite getting in the Female Titan's way, could very well be another titan shifter, herself. Taking her back would not be the information they would have gained from finding the Yeager basement, but there was no telling what she could tell them. She could prove to be more vital then anything they could have found.

One branch snapped under his weight.

The sound made the girl turn to see their pursuit of her. Levi was closeing in fast and saw the flicker of irrational fear light her eyes. She hadn't shown hardly any fear of the titan but when faced with him as a possible enemy, she became over powered by it. Though her actions displayed intelligence Levi could see none in her eyes at that moment.

All that was there was the realization that he pursued her, therefore he was a predator and she needed to fear him. It was the same predator-prey response that was natural in all living creatures. He would admit one thing…fear made her fast. When she labelled him "Predator" her natural instincts kicked in and her system was flooded with adrenaline. That gave her the extra kick to pull ahead.

Levi though was not going to lose her. Even with the pain of his leg, he would catch her. After all, though the girl was fast, they had the use of their gear and she did not. Leaving Mikasa behind to follow at a slower pace, Levi rocketed forward, over-coming the girl easily. But her instincts would not allow her to go down easily.

She pulled a small dagger from her belt. The blade was curved and wickedly sharp but it was the forked end that caught Levi's attention. He caught on to its intended use when she threw it at him and the blade caught, not him, but one of his wires, pinning it to a tree which yanked him to a stop.

Levi doubled back, yanking the knife free and took off again. She had pulled a head greatly in the time it had taken him to double back. Her actions foretold some level of intelligence, but to what extent, he didn't yet know. He wasn't going to be nice about this anymore. This time when he caught up, he swooped in with a hard kick to her right cheek.

The shot made her foot slip on the next branch and sent her tumbling down to the ground, where she crashed hard past several other branches.

She landed on the ground in a mass of tangled tree limbs and her own limbs. She didn't move and when Levi landed next to her, her found the girl had been rendered unconscious. A large bruise was already starting to form on her right cheek. Mikasa landed next to him then, Eren draped over her shoulders.

"Is she a titan shifter?" Mikasa asked, looking down at the girl at their feet. "No idea, but we will find out. We'll take her back with us. Titan shifter, or not, she's able to survive out here with the titans. We can at least learn how from her." Levi replied, leaning down and picking the unconscious girl up.

She weighted next to nothing to him and it was easy enough to simply tuck her under his arm. "Come on. We need to return to the others." Levi told Mikasa. "Commander Erwin will want to see her instantly." Mikasa mused. "I imagine he will." Levi replied. The two took off, each hauling their respective load.

There was bound to be something they could learn from this girl. Perhaps something that could still save Eren from losing his life.

END

Kyandi: Ah, my hands hurt!

Ashe: That's what happens when you spend all day typing.

Kyandi: I get it! I'm off to bed now people, but I'll get the next update up as soon as possible!

Chisana: Until then, enjoy!

Ashe: And review!

Kyandi: We'll be back, bye!


	2. Shocking Findings

Kyandi: We're back! And this time you'll get to meet my second OC!

Chisana: Ashe comes in this time right?

Kyandi: Much to the horror of some Scouts, yes.

Ashe: It's their faults, you know.

Chisana: You shouldn't be so mean, Ashe!

Ashe: I shouldn't be, yet I am.

Kyandi: Exactly as I made her! Anyway, lets move on.

Ashe: Please enjoy and review.

Chisana: Kyandi-sama does not own Attack on Titan.

Chapter 2 Shocking Findings

"Would have been nice if she had remained unconscious."

Jean covered his ears, trying, without success, to block out the jabbering of the girl Levi and Mikasa brought back. None of the noises coming from the girl's mouth sounded like words. And there were plenty of the sounds made in rapid succession. Despite that it was clear that she was not happy being man handled and the more Scouts pushed her towards the cart, the louder she got.

Her weapons had been removed, as had the belts with the canisters and the thin cases on her wrist. Upon removing them they had found thin, heavy duty wires that connected the canisters to the thin cases. One man stuck a finger in the open end of the cases and yanked it back with a wince to find a pinprick of blood. Whatever was in the case had a sharp point. Deciding to allow their taskmaster to examine it all upon arriving home, Erwin ordered them to be removed.

With those removed her hands had been bound behind behind her back. Now seeing her fight the two burly Scouts trying to load her in the cart, Levi knew Erwin should have ordered her legs tied too. She was extremely slippery and wiggled every possible way to get free. She kicked and slammed shoulders into the men.

It seemed that the fact that it was men handling her, freaked her out even more. Her entire right cheek was bruised, the blue and purple hues reaching down over her chin and circling around her eye. Levi had hit her hard. Not as hard as he could, but hard enough that she had been knocked on her back. Literally.

"Damn it! She won't stay still!" snapped one man as the girl's heel caught his knee, making him spill a string of curses.

The other man had clenched his jaw long ago after her head had collided with his chin making him bite his tongue. Both were going to be sporting bruises for a while. She had landed several hits to both multiple times and she was still fighting, twisting every which way.

Levi watched from the side lines. The two Scouts almost had her to the cart and, at the end of her leash, she tried for one last get away attempt. The girl planted her feet firmly, bringing both men, who were not only taller but bigger, to a stop. She had strength despite her size. With her feet planted firmly she threw herself back, crashing with the men.

The two men fumbled with her, barely keeping their feet under them. If he hadn't been watching Levi might have missed the little whistle that swung out from under the collar of her shirt on a silver chain. The whistle, made from a strange crystal, glowed a blue-purple when the sunlight hit it.

The whistle free, the girl lunged forward, catching it perfectly between her teeth. Before anyone could stop her, she took a deep breath and blew with all of her might.

The sound from the whistle was unlike any Levi had ever heard. He was sure it was the same for all who heard it. It was high pitched, eriee, almost like a mini version of a banshee's shriek. It carried over the group and over the forest. Off to the side of the group Reiner and Bertolt both winced, almost covering their ears from the pain the sound caused in their ears. As it was, it was enough to make their eyes water. Even Eren shifted and winced in his unconscious state.

One of the men yanked the whistle from the girl's lips and pulled it from around her neck, tossing it to Levi who turned it over in his hands, examining it. It was carved from a strange crystal, made long and thin, and had a tiny "A" carved in the side in beautiful script.

Everyone had fallen silent, listening for the tell tale booming of an approaching titan's footsteps. They were sure the whistle would call one to them. But there was nothing. After pausing long enough, Levi was sure that the whistle had not drawn the attention of any titans. What none of them knew was that deep in the forest, where the whistle's call echoed, a head rose from its work, ears registering the eerie call and the summons behind it.

The call echoed deeper into the trees, until it faded into a faint whisper. As the last, fleeting ring of the whistle's shrill call faded, the creature moved, flying through the trees in answer to the summons that was the whistle's call.

-0-0-0-0-

After a few more shoves and pushes the girl was finally loaded into the cart. But Levi noticed, as others did as well, that the girl only fought enough to keep up the fight. She was no longer putting everything into the fight.

Like she was waiting.

"She's loaded and ready." one man informed Erwin.

The commander nodded and everyone was ordered to mount up. The girl renewed her struggles then, kicking the man sitting in the back of the cart with her. Reiner turned in his saddle to look back at the cart and the girl and just barely caught sight of metal from the trees behind them.

"Look out!" he roared drawing Levi's and Erwin's attention.

The man fighting with the girl let out a howl of pain as the blade of a wickedly curved knife buried itself in his thigh. He released the girl, cursing as he pulled the blade from his leg, clamping a hand over the bleeding wound.

The girl perked up then and a string of delighted gibberish left her lips, her tone one of joy. Her eyes were set on the tree line and that was where everyone else's attention flew. Reiner, as the closest to the tree line, was the first to see the movement in the shadows of the trees. His eyes, like those of every person present, flew open wide when out of the tree shadows, stepped another girl.

The girl now tied up in the wagon flew into a frienzy, chattering quickly in her non-word sounding words. She was clearly overjoyed to see the other girl who came to a stop just outside the tree line to look at those before her. Compared to the first girl, who Levi was now referring to as Chatter due to her nonstop chattering, it was like looking at day and night.

This girl, though younger at seventeen, was taller by about half a foot, making her about five foot, six or seven. She too was lean and curvaous, but she had a more lithe like body. She looked like if she were to stretch then she would resemble a cat. Lethal and fast. Her skin tone was that of a tanned ivory, not too darkly tanned and not too fair. She had the haunting beauty of a race of people once called Native American. High cheek bones, softened by a gentle slope of cheek, a strong straight nose, full pink lips, and a dimple in each cheek. her hair, a pale gold in color, fell in sweeping waves about her to knee length. She looked like that aside from the neatly trimmed chin length bangs, she had never once in her life, cut her hair.

The eyes that swept the group were a vivid, bright grey-green that shined through a ring of pale lashes. She wore an outfit similar to the other girl but unique to her. In place of the brown tunic top the first girl wore, this girl wore a backless, grey tunic style top with slits up the side and in place of the baggy black pants she wore short pants that were laced up the sides. Her boots reached just above the knees but everything else was the same.

The black fingerless gloves with the thin cases strapped to her wrist, and the multiple belts that held the canisters and an assortment of knives. She didn't have the rapiers that her shorter counterpart did. In place of them was a strange, sawed off, double barrel shotgun.

The gun looked like it could be a threat to them but it was the long, sheathed staff weapon on her back that worried most. It was longer then her at maybe seven or eight feet in length with a least two feet of that being the blade. With that kind of weapon she would have a greater reach, especially if she could wield it with the same ease the other girl wield her rapiers.

With that weapon the girl would have a reach of maybe three yards, or nine feet. Maybe more.

What worried others more was the pure, unintelligent, rage filled look to her eyes. As if the only thing she was capable of was rage. It made her eyes flash a brilliant green. A human with no intelligence but a lot of rage, could be fatal to those around her. Especially considering the aim this one had with a knife. Then as her head turned slowly, they all got a look at her ears and hair and some felt sick. Hanging from her ears, and even made into hair pieces that held most of her hair back from her face, were earrings and hair pins made of feathers...and bones. They looked like human finger bones and clicked together as her head moved. That made many even more creeped out and even made some sick.

"_Et hoc modo, Ashe_!"

At the sound of her shorter friend's voice, the new girl's head snapped around her eyes fixed on her friend. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes widened and then rage blossomed anew in them. With long, fast steps, she stormed forward, aiming for the cart and ignoring the presence of the Scouts. One man, Reiner and others later labelled him a fool, stepped into her path.

He easily out sized this girl and out weighted her, but neither fazed the girl. She continued forward and when he laid a hand on her shoulder to detain her, her expression snapped. Her eyes blazed with a wild look as her hand shot out, grabbing the man by his collar. With such ease that it seemed like she was tossing a rag doll to the side, she seized his belt in the other hand, sweeped his feet out from under him, lift him off the ground, and threw him a good ten yards from her. The motion had been fluid and displayed a strength that could be frightening if she ever managed to get her hands around one of their necks.

It was true that a majority of the women among the Scouts could handle themselves. Most were really strong, Mikasa among them. But very few could toss a man three times their size, that far as if he weighted nothing more then a five pound bag of flour. Excluding Mikasa, of course, who actually could.

Rolling her shoulders, her joints popping as she did, she straightened her back. She turned and continued on her course, not sparing the man another look. And this was why an unintelligent human with pure rage and strength in excess, was dangerous. There was no telling what she was capable of. Kind of like an abnormal titan. There was no way to tell what she would do next or to foretell her movements. All they knew was she wanted her friend back...and now!

The next person to approach her didn't even get the chance to get within grabbing distance of her. She drew the gun, cocked it single-handedly, and without ever taking her eyes from her friend, fired. The shot missed and hit a tree behind the person who had stepped forward, but bad aim or not, it didn't matter.

There seemed to be some form of gun powder in the bullet that caused it to shatter and explode on impact. The small explosion took out a good portion of the tree trunk and caused the tree to snap and fall. She cocked her gun again, this time pointing it forward.

The next shot nearly took out the wheel of the wagon and sent bits of dirt flying everywhere. A push of a lever with her thumb and the barrel of the gun fell down on a hinge. With her free hand she pulled two long, slender, copper colored bullets from a pouch on her belt and reloaded it.

A flick of her wrist closed the gun and she cocked it once more. All done in fluid movements. Erwin and Levi both were pretty sure she was not aiming to kill but they would not risk what remain of their men to find out.

"Move out!" Erwin roared.

The girl in the cart let out a cry as the wagon lurched forward. The shot her friend had just fired, missed the wagon wheel it would have taken out, scattering more dirt.

"_Festina, Ashe_!"

Levi glanced at the girl he had caught. That was the first time she had repeated something and it sounded like the word, "ash". Levi turned to find the other girl, the gun back on her belt, in hot pursuit of them. She was fast, moving like her legs were springs that propelled her forward.

The other girl hadn't started saying the nearly recognizable word until the other girl had shown up. The rest still sounded like gibberish. But what if Ashe was this new girl's name. Understanding suddenly hit Levi and his eyes went to the whistle he still held in his hand. The "A" on the side shined up at him.

A...for Ashe! She had called the second girl, this Ashe, to her with the whistle!

"Where did she go!?"

The panicked yells of men made those in front turn. The blonde girl, who Levi was convinced was named Ashe, had vanished. She was no where to be seen. But she had been there only moments before. This put many on end and several twisted in their saddles to try to locate her. None foresaw what happened next.

Passing under a tree, the horses drawing the wagon that carried the first girl, got the scares of their lives. The leaves rustled before the blond girl dropped into the wagon. No sooner had she landed, both the guard and driver were thrown over board. Without someon to pull the reins in, the horses increased their speed. Not that it disturbed the blonde's balance.

She crouched down beside the other girl, slicing through the ropes with a knife from her belt. Free, the shorter girl grabbed her weapons and belts fom the crate they had been placed in. The blonde, Ashe, stopped her though, taking her chin in her hand and turning it to look at the bruising. The grey-green blaze was back. The shorter girl chattered as if explaining the bruising.

Apparently the blond understood for she suddenly stood, her eyes searching until they landed on Levi. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed across the wagon to the side closest to Levi's horse, planting a foot on the side like she was about to launch herself at him. Her shorter friend grabbed her arm to stop her, chattering quickly.

When the blonde turned to listen, it was then that they all got a view of her bare shoulders and back. Stretching from her left shoulder, down across her back to somewhere over her right hip was a long, thick, and very jagged scar. It looked like something had tired to chomp her in two. Around it were multiple, smaller scars littered here and there without care. Reiner, who was just strides behind the wagon, grimaced. No doubt the pain that had come with the scars had been horrible.

The shorter girl chattered quickly and with a frown, the blond took her foot off the side of the wagon. She threw one last, very nasty, glare Levi's way and turned to the other side of the wagon. Levi now knew what the sounds were that the short girl spew.

"They can communicate!" he yelled.

The blond turned to look at him and shoved her shorter friend forward, saying one quick comment. She apparently didn't see the need to keep quiet anymore. The shorter girl nodded.

"Don't let them get away!" Erwin roared, making the blonde glance back.

She gave her friend another shove before joining her at the far side of the cart as it rolled under a line of trees. Both girls launched themselves over the side, each catching a tree limb, swinging themselves up. Without pausing, the blonde grabbed her friend's arm, giving her a swing forward and following after. The two shot from the tree and into the next, the blonde bringing up the rear.

Several scouts engaged their gear and followed but without gear and wires to get in their way, the two girls wove through the tight cluster of tree branches with far more ease then the scouts could manage. The blonde, obviously the more confrontational of the two, kept herself firmly between her friend and any scout brave enough to approach them.

She didn't seem too happy with the treatment Levi had shown her friend and was hell bound to not give them a chance to repeat it. Both broke free of the trees, only to find more Scouts waiting for them on the other side. The dark haired girl let out a squeak and grabbed a tree limb to bring her body to a shuddering halt.

The blond, however, launched herself over her friend's head and hit the first man, planting the sole of her boot in his face. Some of the others winced. It couldn't be pleasant to have a size eight, hard leather sole planted in one's face after all.

The blond used the man as an anchor and shot forward to jam her shoulder into the stomach of the second man. The man, now puking up his rations from the hard blow the gut, was now left hanging from his wires, the blonde avoiding the puke and climbing over the man, until she had her right knee braced on his right shoulder. She was basically using the temporarily immobile man as a perch.

He recovered enough to grapple with the girl, but the blonde seemed to soon grow annoyed with his hands on her and slammed one fist down hard on the top of his head, making the man, who was thankfully hard headed, grab his head with a curse. The blonde gave a firm nod before turning and giving a soft call for her friend before she pushed her way off the man. Her friend followed, using the same man her friend had just perched on, as a spring board which meant he, too, ended up with a, albeit smaller, foot in the face.

Several men were treated as the two's step stones, the blond paving the way through them. Most of those men were rewarded for their service with a foot in the face, or a wayward knee or foot to a very sensitive spot. But the blonde had no problem working her way through the men, paving a safe way for her friend. It was clear, watching her, that she at least was well rehearsed in this and as the bigger of the two, it was easier for her to clear their way.

But she was only human in the end and was taken off guard when Reiner popped up before her, seemingly out of nowhere. She certainly flinched back from the big, blond man. Reiner grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward to try to twist her arm up behind her, and managing to knock her off balance. Vivid green eyes grew wide as her arm was yanked up behind her and held firmly in place.

Reiner yanked her towards him, reaching for the other arm as well, but the girl had grown increasingly more angry with the close quarters. Her head whipped around to shoot a glare at Reiner that was so nasty it could curdle milk. In that fraction of a second, Reiner got a look at what the other had over looked.

There, in those green eyes, was the sharp sheen of intelligence that the others thought she lacked a lot of. They thought she was moving on pure instinct, fueled on by rage, but that wasn't the case. This girl had intelligence and she was using it to her full advantage.

He watched her wrinkle up her nose, her features twisting in fierce anger, but then a smirk twisted up one side of her mouth. Reiner knew, then, that he should of released his hold on her, but he was too shocked by the sheer amount of intelligence in her eyes, that he hadn't thought that far ahead.

Then he was **forced** to release her when the blonde shifted, leaning as far to one side as she could with his grip on her arm. She put herself into a position that could dislocate her shoulder, but that didn't seem to bother her. Then came the hard knee to the side of his ribs as the dark haired girl came swooping in to assist her friend. Reiner's grip on the blonde slipped and the blond took that time to hit him hard in the gut with a left hook. Reiner bent double, putting his eyes on the blonde's level. Sharp, green eyes drilled into his, the look sending a message loud and clear.

He had gotten off easy.

Both girls, kicked off the tree branch they had been standing on then, dropping to the branches lower on the tree. They wasted no time in moving into the densest part of the trees, basically having to climb through the branches.

"You okay, Reiner?" Armin asked, landing next to Reiner who was busy rubbing at the two spots where he had been hit.

Both girls packed quite the punch, though the phrase was a little more literal on the blonde girl's behalf.

"Yeah. They both have quite a bit of power behind their hits, but I get the feeling the blonde pulled her punch." Reiner told Armin.

The two didn't dally to dwell on the thought, and quickly hurried to follow the girls. The blonde girl had fallen to the rear once more, her friend ahead of her. With the two like that it was the dark haired girl that flew free of the trees first, finding no more trees in reach and Scouts coming their way. Her eyes grew wide in fear and shock.

The blonde, just behind her, crouched on the last branch and shot forward She caught her friend's arm and, with no gentleness at all, swung the smaller girl forward towards an abandoned building, leaving herself free falling in open air and no way to pull out of the Scouts' reach.

Despite that the dark haired girl, now sitting in the frame of a broken window, didn't pause before vanishing inside the dark, large building. Levi left the other to recapture her and swooped in to nab the blonde who seemed to be the bigger problem at the moment.

The girl's eyes snapped to him and pure, unfiltered desire to rip him from limb to limb, lit up her eyes. Where her friend's warm honey brown eyes had shown him fear, or at least wariness of him, this girl's eyes showed only dislike of him. Obviously the smaller girl was the more meek of the two, personality wise. But it didn't matter. In this position, the blonde couldn't attack him. He would catch her.

Then...a grin curved the corners of her mouth, up. She held out her right hand then, her hand falling back to bare her wrist, the inside of the wrist facing up. Her fingers curled in, pressing against the palm of her hand at the base of her fingers, where Levi could just make out a switch of sorts.

Pressed, anchor blades shot out of the thin case. The blades sank into the side of the building her friend had vanished into. Sunlight catching on wires leading from the anchor blade, through the case on her wrist, to the canisters on her belt, was enough to tell everyone what it was before the tug of the quickly retracting wires, pulled the blonde girl out of Levi's reach. The girl twisted to get her feet under her and kicked off the building's side to swing herself to the side and through the window. The anchor blades, followed her.

The Scouts were so shocked that the girl had a primal version of their gear. Even Levi was shocked. These girls, who lived outside the walls, who fled titan easily, who moved form tree to tree like they were part squirrel, who spoke in their own strange language...had their own versions of the 3DM gear!

End

Kyandi: Human stepping stones!

Ashe: You enjoyed that too much.

Kyandi: Not really. I just found it funny since I do that to my brothers.

Chisana: So mean, sempai!

Kyandi: If you say so. They deserve it. Anyway let move on. It's three a.m. here and I haven't slept in a few days.

Ashe: Try actually going to bed for once.

Chisana: Ashe!

Ashe: ...

Kyandi: No, no, she has a point. Anyhow, to answer a question before it can be asked, Ashe and Chisana speak Latin and both phrases Chisana speaks are thus.

Chisana: "_Et hoc modo_" can be translated as "This way" or "Over here", while "_festina_" can be translated as "Hurry".

Ashe: And the "_Ashe_" is my name.

Kyandi: No duh. Anyway, please review and enjoy.

Ashe: We'll be back soon.

Chisana: B-bye!


	3. Eviction Notice

Kyandi: Hello all! Guess who's back!

Ashe: A loud woman with way too much time on her hands?

Chisana: Ashe, be nice.

Kyandi: She's not nice.

Ashe: Never said I was.

Kyandi: Anyhow, ignore her. She's a little sour at times.

Chisana: Not that we don't love you for that, Ashe!

Ashe: Its not you I doubt, Chisana.

Kyandi: Yeah, yeah! Just get on with it.

Ashe: Please enjoy and review.

Chisana: Kyandi-sempai does not own Attack on Titan.

Kyandi: Its sama! Kyandi-**sama**!

Ashe: No one cares.

Chapter 3 Eviction Notice

"Surround the building, but do not enter it. Do not let either of them leave!"

Scouts scrambled to do as Erwin commanded. After having vanished into the building, either of the girls had popped their heads back out. The remaining members of the regiment had taken up post around the building, leaving no way for the girls to leave without confronting someone. After making sure there were no titans in the area, Erwin would decide how to proceed. While he waited to hear back from others, he tried to wrap his mind around the two girls. Levi, who stood beside him, was trying to do the same.

"Their own weapons, their own language, their own version of the 3DM gear...who the hell are these girls?" Levi growled, clearly annoyed that he didn't have the answer to this question. Erwin looked at him.

"Then there's this whistle. The blonde came running the moment it was blown, like a damn dog." he added.

"They've done this before." Erwin looked past Levi to Armin who was standing not from from them with Reiner, Bertolt, Jean, and a few others, staring up at the building.

"They knew exactly what to do. The moment she figured she couldn't fight her way free, the dark haired one called the blond. Instead of jumping into a fight, the blond aimed, not for us, but to retrieve her friend. Everything about how the blond proceeded, from taking the rear to take on us if we approached to jumping to the forefront to plow their way through us, the way they moved in sync...it was all like a well thought out plan of action." Armin added.

"Years of teamwork. You could see it in the way they made up for each other's mistakes and how they knew the other's actions before they acted." Mikasa agreed as she joined the group.

Erwin had to agree with the rookies. Their intial thought was wrong. There was nothing unintelligent about either of the girls. The blond was just a good actor.

"Sir, the area is clear of titans for the moment." one man reported, coming to a stop next to Erwin. Erwin nodded before looking at the building.

"Squad 7 will enter the building to flush them out. Everyone else will be waiting." Erwin ordered.

The man nodded and ran off to pass on the order. Squad 7, consisting of seven memebers, made their way in through various doors and windows. For a stretch of time, there was nothing but silence and then a muffled yelling and what sounded like a string of very unhappy and possibly even rude, gibberish sounded from the depths of the building. There was sound of something crashing from within the building and then movement at the window the girls had vanished through, drew attention up.

Those waiting to capture the girls the moment they left, braced themselves, but it was not a blond head or black and brown clothing of the two girls that came into sight. It was the flash of the green hood of a Scout before a Scout was shoved, full bodiedly, out the window.

The man managed to catch himself a few feet from the ground, but a second man being shoved out the window and sent crashing into him, sent both men tumbling the remaining few feet to the ground. The blonde girl stuck her head out the window, looking down at the men below. She wrinkled her nose at them, gave a huff, and vanished back into the building.

A long string, of yelled gibberish sounded from the building, like she was charging through the remaining five members of the sword, scolding them as she went. Her voice rose for a moment, and was instantly followed by the sound of something wooden being crushed in two. Eriwn and Levi turned to the door of the building closest to them as the door was knocked clear off its hinges by a man being sent flying through it, one boot missing. The boot in question, went flying out the door after him, to hit him perfectly in the face.

The last four men were all evicted in similar styles, the girl yelling at them the whole time. Those watching caught a few glimpses of the blonde, but nothing of her smaller friend. The last man literally got the boot, the blonde planting her boot in his back side as she kicked him out the door. Once he was clear of the doorway, she was gone once more, vanishing into the pitch black insides of the building.

"Well that was a waste of time." Levi remarked.

Erwin agreed. With so few men going in at once, the blonde alone was able to take care of them. To catch the girls they would have to send in their senior members, those who were more elite. In a dark building that they didn't know the layout of, the girls had an advantage over them. With Levi hurt though, Erwin was hesitant to send him in but Levi insisted.

In the end he comprised a team of Levi, Hanje, Mike, three of his other senior officers, Reiner, Mikasa, and Jean. Though the last three were rookies, Mikasa had the skill, Reiner the power, and Jean the the drive to face these girls. This time, the group went in through the ground floor, using the doorway the blonde girl had knocked the door off of.

Inside, once past the small circle of light, the open doorway left, the building was almost pitch black. Light peeking in through the closed shutters on the windows lent them enough light so that they were completely blinding. As quitely as possible they split into three groups of three, each group comprising of two senior officers and a rookie.

Mikasa found herself teamed with Levi, much to her annoyance, while Reiner ended up with Mike and Jean with Hanje. Levi lead his group up to the third floor, Mike and his group taking the second, and Hanje's group taking the ground floor.

Unnoticed to them all, the blonde girl lurked nearby, watching them from the shadows, moving silently through the building as she traced them, not by sight, but by sound. She wouldn't be taken off guard and if she had a say...they wouldn't find her and her friend.

Hanje's group searched the ground floor, combing it while keeping an eye and ear peeled in the dark. To Hanje's disappointment, they found nothing but broken tables and a hole or two in the walls where the girl had sent her opponents into the walls. Hanje threw a few shutters open to throw more light into the building, but still they found nothing on the ground floor. A search showed there was no basement so that meant the girls were up on the top floors and that either Mike or Levi would find them. It was bound to get noisy in the building any time now.

-0-0-0-0-

Reiner kept his eyes and ears peeled as they spread out and searched the second floor. Mike picked up on the unusual scents of the smaller of the two girls easily after having been close enough to her when they first caught her, to catch it. She was definitely on the second floor, though he didn't know about the blonde girl. There were so many different smells in the building that he couldn't pick out anything that might be the second girl.

Once he picked up on the smell, he tracked it to perhaps the darkest room they had been in yet. All three of the windows in the room had heavy curtians over them and that saw to it that no light was slipping through. The over powering smell of the dark haired girl's scent told Mike that she was, without a doubt, in the room. A tap on each of this group mates' shoulders alerted them to his and while the third member of the group stayed at the door, Mike and Reiner split up, searching the room in the dark.

Reiner followed the wall finding nothing but chipping paint until he reached the first of the windows. In a hope to help them in their search, Reiner ripped the curtains from the window and threw open the shutters, letting in some light. When he turned though, he came face to face with the dark haired girl, hiding under a table to avoid them bumping into her. Reiner opened his mouth to say something when she opened hers and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_**ASHE!**_"

Mike turned in time to watch the shadows behind Reiner shifted before the blonde girl jumped him from behind, her force of impact enough to send the large blond boy, tumbling forward onto his face. The blonde girl instantly shoved Reiner's face into the boards of the floor, planting one knee between his shoulders blades to try to keep him down. Her green eyes came up to meet Mike's eyes and, as footsteps thundered over head towards the stairs, her eyes narrowed.

"_Chisana, fenestrae!_" she hissed lowly.

The dark haired girl shot out from under the table to the window, grabbing the shutters and swinging them close, once more throwing them into darkness. After the brightness of the sunlight outside, the dark seemed even deeper to the men but they could pick up the clicking sound of a latch being thrown in place on the window. The girls were literally going to keep them in the dark.

Reiner though had one advantage...he had the blonde girl on his back still.

He knew where she was at least and Mike would be able to find the other girl by scent. The girl on his back though, didn't move an inch. She kept one hand on his head, her fingers locked into his hair, her knee still planted between this shoulder blades. She had the other knee on one of his arms, keeping it pinned to the floor. He could hear the faint, barely there trace of her breathing, but that was it.

Footsteps outside the room, made her shift though, her knee moving from its place holding down his arm. Reiner, slowly, slid his hand along the floor until the tip of one finger touched her boot. As quick as he could, he grabbed her ankle. There was a grunt from the girl as he pulled on the ankle, heaving his body up and to the side to throw her from his back. He heard her back hit the floor hard and lunged for her, only to get a foot to the chin.

It wasn't a hard kick and, thankfully, only managed to make his teeth clash painfully together. It was obviously a lucky shot, because he heard a soft, "Huh!" of surprise from the blond girl before she rolled away from him. More footsteps sounded in the room before there was a crash somewhere to Reiner's left. He couldn't tell who it was though. Then he heard it. Muttering in that strange language the two girls shared. It was coming from just behind him, to his left.

He moved quickly, hitting the girl from the side. From the feeling of bone hair pins under his fingers, he knew he had the blonde. The girl took the shock of his tackle and rolled with him. She muttered a little louder as she grappled with him, landing several hits to his chest and sides, as well as one hell of a right upper cut to his chin.

Reiner knew he was going to be bleeding from the mouth by the time this was all said and done. He finally pinned her to the floor, pressing the flat of one arm across her chest to keep her down while he tried to capture her hands. The girl though, knew if he got ahold of her hands, she would be in trouble and didn't keep them still for a moment.

He heard the scrape of her boot heels on the floor as she tried to lever his weight off herself, but Reiner proved to be too big for her to do so in the position she was in. The most she achieve was wiggling around.

Then there was a small, mousey squeak and a yelp from somewhere to Reiner right and he was sure it was the other girl. A thud followed and hysterical chattering followed.

"_Ashe!_" came the other girl's voice.

Reiner felt the blonde girl in his grasp go as ridge as a board before she surged up against him. It was like new strength surged through the girl and she threw all of it against Reiner, dislodging the male and sending him flying back into a table which broke under his weight.

"_Bastardus_!" came the blonde girl's voice, low and filled with anger.

Rapid footsteps announced her charging past Reiner and there was a low curse as she collided with someone else.

"Damn it, get off!" came Jean's voice. A grunt and the sound of a fist meeting flesh followed. Reiner was pretty sure Jean had just gotten an angry fist to the face. There were more grunts and thuds that announced others jumping in the direction of Jean's voice.

"Damn, she won't stay still!" one man hissed and let out a hiss as an elbow caught him at the corner of one eye.

"_Chisana, abite hinc!_" came the blonde's voice. Levi, who stood in the way of the door, heard the approaching footsteps but before he could intercept the smaller girl, he was hit from the side and forced out of the way of the door.

The clicking of bone earrings and hair pins alerted him as to who it was forcing their shoulder into his ribs. Thundering footsteps heading out of the room told Levi that the smaller girl had fled the room. The blonde shoved him away from her and followed quickly after her. But the footsteps stopped and vanished in the hall. Either the girls had stopped or had purposely softened their steps. But Mike now had the scents of both girls having picked up the blonde's from off Reiner.

The scent trail led down the stairs to the first floor. Jean, now suffering from a swelling right eye, brough up the rear, keeping his ears peeled. There was no way he was going to take another punch to the face like that. As it was, the little "love tap" she had given him had lit up his world briefly and now left the entire right side of his face tender to the touch.

He had a feeling she had been pulling her punch too. If that was the case then he didn't want to get hit with her full strength. Reiner was suffering from a few bruises of his own, courtesy of the girl. Two of the other officers had recieved a few of her love taps as well and Levi was sure he might have a bruise on his ribs. The blond girl was trying her hardest to beat the crap out of them apparently. And it would seem, she wasn't done yet.

"_Humanus canem!_"

Thanks to the light peeking in through the cracked shutters over one window, they caught sight of the blonde girl as she swung down from the ceiling, her feet catching Mike from the side. She threw her full weight into the man, tumbling with him to the floor where she proceeded to wrestle with him.

Mikasa, being the closest to the two, moved to assist the man, but the girl used her current target as a brace and swung a sharp kick at Mikasa. Mikasa ducked back in time to manage to escape the kick and the blonde girl turned back to Mike. Mike threw his weight forward to upset the girl but she rolled with him, rolling back onto her back and jamming her feet up into his gut. Using that as a lever, she sent the man flying over her head. Crunching and the sound of splintering wood announced Mike's body taking out either a table or chest of drawers.

Mike caught himself and rolled away from the pile of wood that remained from the piece of furniture he had taken out, but didn't try to enter the fight again. Instead the girl had to roll out of the way as Levi's foot, on his good leg, came down hard on the floor where her stomach had just been.

She came to her feet with ease and darted back into the shadows. She was smart after all, for she clearly was not going to face them all head on with any kind of light to give her away. But Levi's attention was distracted from the direction that the blonde girl had vanished in when the glint of light on metal alerted him of a threat. He whipped around in time to see an arrow appear from the shadows.

The sharp weapon pierced one man's leg at the calf, sending him crashing to the floor with a howl of pain. Mike had recovered from his short flight across the room and it seemed the blonde deemed him as her biggest problem of the group. Especially when he locked onto the location of her friend. The blonde came flying out of the shadows to hit the big man in the side with all the force she could muster...which sent both flying right through a shuttered window and back out into daylight.

Scouts scattered as the two rolled end over end away from the building, the girl ending up on top, pinning one of Mike's arms with her foot on his wrist. It was then, in daylight, that Mike noticed that the girl's staff weapon was missing. Now that he thought about it, when she had crashed into him earlier, she hadn't had it then either. Nor had she had it when Reiner had thrown open the window on the second floor of the building. Exactly when she had taken it off and where it's current location was, was beyond Mike but that was the least of his problems.

Mike yanked his head to the side, as the girl slammed her fist down towards his face, hitting the ground below when he moved his head. The resulting crack in the ground led many watching to believe that the girl had to of broken something in her hand. It should of at least pained her in some way, but the girl didn't flinch. She simply pulled her fist back to try again.

Mike grit his teeth when he noticed she went still as if listening to something. Then she was quickly rolling off Mike, revealing Reiner lunging for her from behind. She...had heard Reiner coming even when Mike had not. That meant like how Mike had an acute sense of smell, this girl had an acute sense of hearing.

The girl kicked one foot out backward, the heel of her boot connecting with Reiner's knee and sending the large boy stumbling forward to crash into Mike. The girl took the chance and dog piled the two, throwing her full weight, as hard as she could, onto the two.

Though as humorous as it appeared to others, Reiner, who was now subjected to having the girl's boot heel in the back of his head and her elbow jammed roughly his lower back, and Mike, who had to deal with the combined weight of both teenagers, didn't agree that it was funny.

Then with a crack, the girl shoved Reiner's head forward making his slam his forehead into Mike's. The world lit up with white stars for both males, giving the girl a chance to scramble free of them without them instantly turning to grab her. Levi glanced out at the scene before turning back to the interior of the building.

The other girl was somewhere within the building. With the new hole in the wall letting in light, he caught sight of her as she tried to dart from the room, hauling her friend's staff weapon with her. Jean cut off her escape route though and the girl turned to the only escape she could make. She made a break for the stairs once more, but the two other officers, not currently put down by an arrow, grabbed the girl, taking hold of her as best they could with her squirming. It wasn't easy but with the weapon in her hands she wasn't going to be able to get free easily.

Now it was simply gaining hold on the blonde girl.

Said girl was currently getting back to her feet, looking down at Reiner and Mike as the two fought to clear their vision after having the world explode in stars for them. In her personal opinion it served them right for having such hard heads.

A faint sound of hard-soled feet on the ground, a sound most normal humans would have never heard, reached the girl's ears and she dropped her weight down and darted to the side, barely avoiding the flying body of Mikasa coming at her from behind.

Levi stared wide eyed as it dawned on him how the girl was able to tell someone was attacking from behind. Just like Mike had figured out, Levi knew the girl had a stronger sense of hearing. She could hear just as well as a dog or cat could. The new piece of information gave Levi an idea. He just had to get close to her to do the most damage.

Reiner and Mike, having recovered from their heads cracking together, joined Mikasa in ambushing the blonde girl.

Levi took his chance, darting forward while the three surrounded the blonde. She obvious wasn't going to go down without a fight. She took a punch from Mikasa, raising one arm to guard her face, only to have to grab the other female's wrist and turn to sweep a leg out to stop a kick from her right from Reiner. She shoved both teenagers away from her person and Mike swooped in from her front.

The girl turned to him to face whatever attack he sent her way, but Mike's eyes focused on something behind her and he pulled back, covering his ears. The girl rounded on Levi, just as he pulled the trigger on his signal gun firing a acoustic round into the air.

The loud, high pitch ring, pierced right through the girl's ears, turning her world white as pain flared up in her head. She stumbled a step before dropping to the ground, clamping hands over her ears as she curled in on herself, twitching in pain. She really hated Scouts and their acoustic rounds.

Really hated them.

END

Kyandi: That makes my ears hurt to think about it.

Ashe: Imagine how bad it is to someone like me with a higher sense of hearing.

Kyandi: Yikes.

Ashe: Yeah...I'm going to castrate him.

Chisana: Please don't. You did shoulder him in the ribs.

Ashe:...

Kyandi: Anyway, to clear up some translations for all of you.

Chisana: "_Chisana, fenestrae!_" is basically Ashe telling me to "get the window". In other word she was telling me to close the window shutters.

Kyandi: "_Bastardus_!" This one is actually my favorite because if you take off the last two letters it shows you what word it is. Here Ashe is calling them a bastard.

Chisana: "_Chisana, abite hinc!_" Here the rough translation is, "Chisana, get out of here!", so she's telling me to run.

Kyandi: "_Humanus canem!_" This one is funny and is pointed at Mike. The rough translation is "Human hound" or "Dog-man". Ashe is referring to Mike's annoying ability to sniff out others.

Ashe: We should be switching to English soon.

Kyandi: Yep, so everyone enjoy and review.

Ashe: We'll be back soon.

Chisana: Bye!


End file.
